


The Doctor and Clara on the Orient Express

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: This is my entry to the Thirteen Fanzine challenge for re-writing an episode.This is my version of what I would have loved to seen in Mummy on the Orient Express but with some buts of the original script.





	The Doctor and Clara on the Orient Express

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to all Whouffaldi shippers!!

Clara Oswald was smiling but she was sad. Her friend stand at her side had said moments ago she was malfunctioning. The Doctor felt he wanted them to enjoy the self without bring sad. He turned around to Clara and said, "I thought it was a good idea to..." "End it," interrupted Clara, "Yeah, it is. It’s a good choice A good one to end on.” The Doctor asked her, "Yeah?" She nodded and said, "Hhhhhm!" The Doctor looked around behind them. He knew he had to impress on this trip after the Moon incident. He turns around to Clara an offers her his arm and asks, “Shall we?” Clara nods in approval and again goes "Hhhm" and takes his arm.

They walked forwards together and grabbed a glass of champagne with their free hands. The bar was crowded with passengers chatting and dancing. Clara was loving and enjoying it. They found a seat with a window. They placed they glasses down and Clara let go of the Doctor’s arm. The Doctor pulled out a chair out for Clara and helped her to her seat. They sat and drank their champagne whilst looking out and chatting about planets and Clara’s sad smile."Its a beautiful sight Doctor but it doesn’t feel the same without the planets," said Clara. The Doctor agreed but he felt distracted as a new song was sung by the Singer. He felt he wanted to overcome his fear of touching other people. He was starting to have second thoughts about Clara leaving him and he now loved having her company.He stood up for a minute but got Clara’ attention. Clara asked,"Doctor, what is wrong?" "I am ok Clara Oswald. Don’t worry," the Doctor said reassuringly. The Doctor smiled her and held his hand out and asked Clara, "Miss Oswald, may I have the honour of the first dance?" Clara smiled back. She knew he wanted to make this last adventure great and knew he wasn’t a touchy person."I would be honoured Doctor," she took his hand as he lead her to the middle of the room. Clara helped the Doctor place his own hand on her waist whilst her other hand went on his shoulder. The Doctor lead Clara by moving back and forth then, they just swayed for a bit. Clara felt proud of the Doctor for the first time since he regenerated. She help persuade the Time Lords to give him a second batch of Clara noticed a girl creating a scene. Her name was Maisie Pitt and her grandma has just died after claiming their was a mummy after her. The Doctor noticed the conversation had now stopped as the Guards ushered Maisie away to her cabin. One guard approached the Doctor and Clara. The man said, "Sorry about that, Maisie has just lost her Grandma. Apparently she claimed there was a Mummy and was scared ad then stopped moving. I am Captain Quell and if you need any help, just ask me or one of the Guards."Captain Quell left the two. They had stopped dancing. The Doctor suddenly pulled Clara into a hug. He started to feel emotional and remorse for his mistakes. He whispered to her, "Looks like that this isn’t a safe holiday after all Clara." Clara understood the Doctor.

Later on, the Doctor and Clara were on a beach. It turns out the Doctor was lured by Gus who ran the train to solve the mystery of the foretold. They solved it but at the cost of several lives including Captain Quell. Gus attempted to kill them but the Doctor managed to save everyone including Maisie who he had swapped place with to stop Gus. He said,"Sometimes the only choices are bad ones."Clara now understood why the Doctor acts like he did. She understood the Moon Incident. She began to have second thoughts. She felt her boyfriend Danny was right but she also knew he cared about her being safe and wasn’t keen on the Doctor who in reverse didn’t like him originally but know had grown on him. The Doctor feet they had enough tome on this beach. The Doctor asked Clara, "Let’s go back to the TARDIS. Need any help to get back?” He helped her up and she grabbed his arm as they walked back to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS had just taken off to drop Clara home. "Doctor, I need to talk to you," said Clara urgently. The Doctor managed to catch his friend attention. He asked her, "What is it Clara?" Clara took a deep breath and had made her decision. She said, "I have changed my mind. I want to stay. I am sorry I had a wobble that day." A smile came out of the Doctor’s face. His friend is staying. "I am glad that you said that. But what about Danny," asked the Doctor. Clara shrugged and said,"I love the guy but our the second man in my life and you need someone with you." The Doctor understood and walked to the controls followed by Clara. The Doctor asked, "Are you sure about this?" Clara smiled at him. She asked him, "Are you? Haven you ever been sure?" He whispered, "No!" He was definitely sure about that and placed his hand on the lever. "Then what you’re waiting for. Let’s go," said Clara and she and helped the Doctor to pull the lever and they were off AGAIN!


End file.
